Ruler of Hell
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: One night naruto is attacked by a man named Earl he is then saved by some dumner calling him master they tell him of his ancestors and heritage and then slowly rises to power to counqer the world.God-like!NarutoSmart!NarutoEvil!Naruto
1. Becoming the King

Ruler of Hell

Chapter 1

Yo there i came up with this when writing the next chaper of 'Fate of Gods' and reading NU: Dark Lord well here's the chapter

* * *

Three figures stood outside the wall of Kohonagakre no Soto each was robed in black hooded cloaks with quivers and bows on there back and a long sword on there waist. They had dark gray skin with blood red eyes and fanged teeth there hands were clawed with leather gloves on. On there chest were black leather curiass with gold rims each had shoulder length white hair growing spiky. The ones on the left and right stood about 5'7 the center one standing 5'10 and had a staff in hand. On there arms were black arm socks and on there legs were black leather greaves and thigh guards. Then one with a face mask covering her lower face with gray skin with glowing silted gold eyes and red rings around her eyes. She wore a all leather body armor with a black cloak over that the hooded down showing her long blood red hair. In here hand was a staff with a human skull at the top of it and a black spiked leather choker on her neck she stood 5'9. " Dia,Neo,Grotto lets go our master is here lets hurry! " said the creature. " YES AOSKA!" they replied.

They ran down to the village quickly scaling the walls and jumping down following the skull staff directions. Naruto saw sitting in his apartment quietly reading a book label 'Book of Master Ninjustu Vol. 1' and turned the page. Then he heard his door get busted down and quickly hide under his bed thinking it was the villager trying to kill him again. Than a giant man in old gray armor and a red cloak with glowing green eyes came rushing in with a large steel battle axe. " Where are you Mortal!?! " shouted the man. He the smirked throwing the bed over and saw naruto cowering there with fear in his eyes. " So i have found you now you shall die like your mother! " shouted the Giant. Then the man suddenly grabbed him by the throat and pounded him in the wall multiple cracking sounds were heard.

Naruto screamed out in pain as he was punched and kicked by the man but then he dropped him as four hooded creatures appeared. " Hurry save the master! " said Aoska. Three had swords in hand and charged slashing at the man trying to overpower him " NO I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ME AOSKA YOU BITCH! " shouted the giant. " Fine then take this Earl! " said Aoska. A ball of black flames formed in her hands and she smirked under her mask and threw it at him setting him ablaze. ' Quickly grab the master! " ordered Aoska. The three nodded and picked him up throwing him over there shoulders and disappearing as the building caught ablaze to.

- Unknown Location -

Naruto awoke looking around in the dark and saw nothing but darkness and blinked "_ What happend? " _Thought Naruto. "**Well kit you were attack by a man named Earl and some Dumner saved you calling you master **" said a demonic fenimine voice. " What whos there? " said Naruto. He looked around and found himself infront of a large cage saying 'seal' on it. Inside was a red head with crimson lips and blood red eyes and 34 DD-cup breast with a balck kimono with a chained collar on her neck. "** Me I'm the GREAT Kyuubi no Yoko but my real name is Youko t****ough**" said Youko. Naruto gasped and then stared at her in thought " Now it all makes sense " said Naruto. He then smiled and waved at her disappearing from her view and she just sighed great she was alone again.

Naruto awoke in lit room with yellow flamed torches there were six pillars down this long red carpet lined with armored suits with spears. The room was large and dome like at the end was a pool of very deep water behind the pool was a coffin with three portaits hanging on a wall. Each was a armored man with a different weapon and armor with a glowing fist and and a large castle behind them with thirteen towers with a large wall with a gate and a large cicalur tower with a dome on top. It was chained onto a large dragon that was black with glowing blood red eyes and red skined colored bat like wings with gold armor alover it's body. Then he heard clapping a looked around and saw for one he was on a large bone like throne with steel plates on it and a dragons skull hanging over it. " Good master is awake very good " said a voice. Naruto looked and saw the people from before standing there bowing to him. " Master " They said.

Naruto blinked in confusion as they walked up to him and kneeled before he like a king or something " Welcome King of Darkness, Ruler of Hell, and Lord of Insanity " said Aoska. " Who are you?where are we? " asked Naruto. " We are Dumner your loyal servants for one and this is your castle master " said Aoska. Naruto rubbed his head in confusion " What? " said Naruto. They sighed at him " YOU are our lord and we have come here to get you to give you your throne before the traitorous bastard Earl killed you master " said Aoska. " Yeah the asshole " The others said." Earl whos that the man who attacked me why? " asked Naruto. Aoska pulled down her mask and and frowned " He was a Dumner who decied he deserved the throne and left millena ago and started killing your ancestor by join a demon named Shrine a wicked demon more poweful then the demon in you but anyways we found you just as he was killing you so we saved you and brought you here to heal you master " explained Aoska.

Naruto sat back in the throne and thought for a minute " So you want me to take my power and kill him " said Naruto. They nodded and aoska walked up with a gaunlet with a orange eye in it it looked like bone inside was black scales chainmail. " This will give you some of your power master we will fetch your armor and clothes " said Aoska. Naruto nodded himself and slipped the gaunlet on and it pulsed he then grasped his head and fell to the ground as black chakra poured out of him forming a dome. All that could be heard was screams of horror and agony from the dome. Then the chakra was asorbed into him and black cracks appeared on his neck his eyes turned a dull gray and glowed claws forming on his hands and feet fangs on his teeth the black cracks appeared on his arm and stoped at his mid fingers.

Aoska came back and handed him the clothes and help him with it as his hair turned orange and the others with armor. The clothes was a black long sleeve spandex shirt with red runes on the sleeves with gray strapes on his biceps. A black face mask that covered the lower part of his face a nidaime like head band with two horns and a rune in the center. He had on black and gray camoflauge ANBU pants and shinobi toni and gloves ro hid his claws. Then a small red scarf was wraped all the way around and a skull clip held it up an studded belt with a skull buckle and some red bandages around his waist. Then the armor was help put on him carefully because he was a little weak at the moment. The armor was black leather with red rims on it they had a curiass on with bones ribs on it as they tightened it. Spiked shoulder armor also leather but all black and another bone like gaunlet revealing his gloved hand with a senbon launcher on the bottom and a blade on the side that curved. Guards on his hips and over his genitals with a gold rope like sash wraped arounf his waist with spikes at the end. He had on greaves and black boots with spiked knee guards and a black hooded cloak covered in green runes.

" Ah! master you look nice and evil " said Aoska pulling up his hood hiding his face in shroud of shadows. Thay others cheered at him and bowed at him also for some reason this time "Now master we shall teach you the basic of controling us oh and i'm Aoska leader of the Talon tribe, they our Neo your stealth master, Dia your battle mage,and Grotto your head general of archers and a skilled warrior too " said Aoska. Naruto got up and nodded following Aoska to the corner next to him and saw a volcano like mountain samll two inside was a world full of savannah and grasslands with some forest and small rivers. They jumped inside and naruto thought for a second and jumped in also. He jumped out of a pool like the one at his castle and saw the others there already with weapons drawn besides Aoska. " Good master this is the world of Boloria that behind you is a time gate linked to the castle aslong as that coffin stays and the dragon head you will be fine " said Aoska. " OK take this necklace it will allow me to talk to you from the castle i will summon some more dumner and start openning me room for you when you return some will have to wait for when your return " said Aoska handing a black jeweled necklace.

Naruto started running and stopped seeing a gray skinned creature with pointy ears and gold eyes with culbs in hand and simple brown lonicloth on with bald heads. "_ Oh those are goblins dumb creature ok send your servants there by flexing your fingers with your hand pointing at them _" said Aoska voice. Naruto smiled under his mask and raised up his hand and flexed his fingers and they charged cutting and slashing the poor delooted creatures. Then two more dumner came up with a black steel medevil armor and black claymores " Master we are your shadowknight we are here to serve " said Dumner. "_ Master shadow knight are some of your strongest warriors and very strong in destruction magic and alteration spells with we will start teaching you when you get back _" said Aoska. He nodded his head and started walking a stone wall and smiled all ready kmowing what to do. He flexed his fingers and they moved up to it and shot a stone spike through it to his amazement.

He walked down ordering his minions to kill everything they saw and they killed some villagers,more goblins,and some giant beetles. They then started to raid a house coming out with ninjatou in hand and three large bags. He took the ninjatou and smiled a weapon good he straped it to his lower back and opened the bags and saw tons of gold pieces and smiled. Then in a flash of sparks they vanished and he gaped looking around confused alot. " What the hell!?! " shouted Naruto. " _Master stuff of like that potions,Gold,and weapons and armor you don't need autoimaticly transports to the castle once you touch it _" said Aoska. Naruto was happy about that and he started walking down and stoped infront of a large wall withtwo people on it with crossbows. " Hey look a slaver good we needed more slaves " said one. " yeah alright come in " said the other. Naruto twitched at that and walked in " slaves no " said Naruto.

He drew his ninjatou and flexed his fingers the dumner attack cutting down the bandits with glee on there faces. Naruto charged cutting one head off he grabed ones spear and threw in into ones skull and started laughing all the while. Then orbs of black with red eletrcity comming out came out and his bodies asorbed it and he blinked " what was that? " asked Naruto. "_ That master is called 'Evil Eco' eco is the most poerful forms of magic,mana,or chakra there are seven main ecos blue,speed,red,strength,, are the most common light or good eco,dark, or demonic and evil the source of evil in the world and you can asorbe it and your alignment corrupt or pure master _" said Aoska. " **She's right dipshit the more you get the closer to demonhood or dragonhood you get i was human at a time until i was exposed too to much evil eco and i became Kyuubi **" said Youko. Naruto poundered it and walked up to the eco and asrobed it and started killing more taking the evil eco as he did so.

He stop and saw a multiple nude women with collars on there necks looking frightened and he grew disgusted with at them. He charged the nearest bandit and cut off his arms then stabed him in the gut three times and cut his head off. He jumped up and cut a guy in half and smiled wickedly under his mask but stopped as he heard a stomping sound. He turned to see a huge musclar man with muptiple face piercings and a huge broad sword. " Gah! Gommaro KILL YOU! " shouted the giant Gommaro. " Holy Shit! " said Naruto shocked. "** Naruto all of us aren't holy **" said Youko. " Fine _Un-holy _shit! " replied Naruto annoyed. He charged himself as his servants killed off the other bandits.

He dodged a slash from gommaro doing a backwards hand stand and then rolled to the side and slashed his his blade in his thigh. Gommaro roared out and started slashing wildly and he barely dodged them all as he jumped up spinning slashing his wrist. He then charged ramming his head in his gut and as gommaro doubled over and he stab him in the gut turning and twisting the blade. " GRRRHH! YOU HURT GOMMARO ME SMASH YOU! " said Gommaro. He the slammed the ground and he naruto instead climbed up his bodyand cut his head off and kicked his body down head fell with a bloody mouth and a shocked look and he grabbed the skull up as a trophy. " I HAVE KILLED YOUR LEADER YOU WILL SERVE ME! " shouted Naruto. A massive form of evil eco of gormmano and he acorbed it his eyes glowing alittle more with a tint of gold.

They held up there weapons and cheered " I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS AND YOU ARE MY **SERVANTS NOW KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING!** " said Naruto with a evil grin under his mask. "_ You make me so happy Master _" said Aoska. It sounded like she was crying alittle and he heard cheering of " HAIL THE KING!! " in the background. He turned and left still holding the head and walked back to the pool of water with his servant now with bandits inculded. He jumped in all of them following his dive as they arrived he turn as the bandits arrived. " Shadowkinghts form to rows and guard me bandits talk to aoska about what to do " said Naruto. All bowed and he walk up and sat in his throne and started skining it and smiled at his work when he was done. " You mage put this on the wall over there my first trophy " said Naruto. The mage took it and bowed to him and aoska walk up to him with a smile plastered on her face showing her fangs. " Good master with the slave quaters opened they can stay there later we will fetch the women " said Aoska.

" OK now what has been openned? " asked Naruto. " Well master the libary has for one your training arena also and last your black smith i sugest talking to him first to get your own personal weapon master we also have atleast thirty dumner right now only one tribe you should try to recruit more allies later " said Aoska. Naruto nodded and left finding a door with a hammer and anvil above it and entered inside was a pit with a anvil alot of different kinds of swords,spear,naginata, and more. The person wore a simple green shirt and black pants with a dusty old apron on with a long beard and a ponytail black colored hair amd musclar build. " Ah! Master you are here i am Shinri your black smith tell me what can i do for you? " said the man. " Well I'd like a weapon how bout a sythe a sythe build of the finest metal you got OK " said Naruto. He bowed and started working on his order and naruto left going to the libary.

Inside the libary was hundreds of selves full of books from history to spells, minion specises and family history,etc. He grabbed a book on his sevants and started to read and after three hours he finished and was amazed he had literally millions of servants later it said the more he grows in power and rule the stronger his castle show be and grow to fit him. He then saw shinri carrying a wraped bundle and gave it to him saying " For you master " and walked off to countiue bussiness. Naruto unwraped it to see a short handled sythe with a long curved blade with a sherated side and spike like glaive sword style i was pitch black with a scale cover handle with red evil looking runes on it. Gold lightning bolt covering the top of it a chain dangling at the bottom with a ruby skull at the bottom. A Blood red blade with black rims and he straped it over his cloak and walked into the throne room to talk to Aoska...

* * *

well theres chapter 1 well review please Next chapter:_ Power of the King_


	2. Power of the King

Ruler of Hell

Chapter 2

Yo this is going well for just starting well here's chapter 2...

* * *

Naruto walked around his throne room and found aoska looking at the portaits of the past and tapped her shoulder. " Oh master what can i do for you " said Aoska. " I wondering what are we going to do about me being in the academy i have two years left " said Naruto. Aoska cupped her chin " Hmm...well that could be a problem for us well how bout you start living here to teach you and countiue to go to the academy " said Aoska. Naruto thought about it and took of his armor and cloak and put them in the throne with his ninjatou and sythe and walked to the pool. " Does this go to kohona? " asked Naruto. She nodded " Yes since you lived there " said Aoska. Naruto smiled and jumped in thinking of home and found himself landing on his feet from the ceiling seeing a black transmutation circle on it. " _Ah master that is called a Gateway Circle they will appear after you leave the castle very handy they disappear after a couple seconds _" said Aoska.

" Handy indeed " said Naruto. Then the circle disappeared and he left locking his door and jumping down going to the hokage tower. Then a ANBU with a bear mask appeared " You come with me " said Bear. Naruto pulled bown his mask and sighed as the ANBU grabbed his shoulder and shushined in a swirl of leaves appearing in the hokage office and shushined off again leaving naruto. " Naruto what happened to you? Where were you? " asked Hiruzen. " I was in the allyway got up and was beat up and thrown into and old sector and found a new home " said Naruto. " Can you take me there naruto-kun? " asked Hiruzen. Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms with a sigh and cupped his chin. " How bout I live in this house and check up with you every couple of weeks so the villagers can't find me " said Naruto.

Hiruzen rubbed the temples on his head and let out a defeated sigh and nodded " Yes only though if you check in OK " said Hiruzen. Naruto nodded and walked out to the academy wish started in a couple minutes as Aoska snickered and Youko in his head. He decided to get some pierings and put chakra in them and store it and went to buy they. After buying them he quickly with his limited knowledge of chakra molding infused them with a Jounins worth and eat a solider pill. He now had four pirecings on his nose two under his lip and three on his ear and one on the other.

He walked off and found the academy and entered finding the room and entered and sat in the corner in the very back. Then he closed his eyes and felt his mind become clear and he suddenly had a huge amount of knowledge and wondered why. "** Because i gave you all my battle and tacinitian logic and some of history in know from watching you humans **" said Youko. Naruto smirked at that and saw iruka enter and closed his eyes and waited. Everyone still talking to themselves and a tick mark appeared on his head " ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY! " shouted Iruka using 'Big Head no Justu'. " Hey Iruka-sensei who that student " asked Kiba. " Me its naruto and don't ask " said Naruto. Iruka looked at him and decided to wait intill later to question him " Alright class open your history books to page 47 " said Iruka.

After class was out he quickly left and went back to the castle putting on the armor and weapons and begane to read on justu.

- Six Month Later -

Naruto smilied putting on his gravity seal at 500lbs. and smiled he now was a master in Ninjustu,Kenjustu, and Fuinjustu. He got another ninjatou and put it crossing over his other and got up as Aoska came up to him finding his targets. " Master the immortal warrior as you asked he is currently in Kaze no Kuni i got five mages ready and ten shadowknights for you " said Aoska bowing. Naruto smiled and got up seeing the warriors and jumped into the pool thinking of the desert. He arrived and looked around and watched his ruby skull point to the North-West and walked in that direction.

He countiued to walked across the sands and stopped seeing a cloaked figure in the distance comming closer and naruto smiled. He stopped and held up his hand " Stopped here remain hidden i will deal with this warrior " ordered Naruto. The dumner nodded and held up there hands and a green glow came and they vanished using a 'chamelon' spell. The figure approached him with a tri-bladed sythe a apoused muscler chest a long black hooded cloak. He pulled it down revealing spiked oiled back hair with green eyes and and he grinned wickedly as his jashite pendent fell down. " So who the fuck are huh? " asked the immortal. " Me hidan i am your **GOD! "** said Naruto. Hidab chuckled " Stupid Fucking hethein i will kill you for disgracing jashin-sama " said Hidan.

Naruto drew his sythe as did hidan and hidan charged slashing left and right wildly and naruto evaded each slash. He threw off his cloak revealling a darker orange hair with sliver streaks his eyes turning gold with odisidain sclera. He charged with lightning speed and hidan grunted as he skidded across the sand and he cursed and pushed him back. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLE! " demanded Hidan. Naruto pulled down his mask revealing black sharp teeth and a long black tongue. " **I TOLD YOU GOD! **"said Naruto. He ran up his body and kicked him in the face forcing him into the sand. He smiled and pointed his hand at him as a ball of black and purple energy and it shot at him and countoud to shock him. Hidan roared as purple lightning arked of his body and he got up and threw his sythe and naruto just side stepped. Hidan smirked as naruto was stabbed in the back and fell down dead.

" Heh stupid asshole son of a bitch hethin " said Hidan. The he was shocked to see the blood from his body shoot up as black chakra erupted from his body at a enormous rate. He got up as his golden eyes slited and his hair to sliver with a green tint. His claws grew and he and his gray and the black cracks grew to just to his eyes as a blood red and black aura surrounded him. He back flip preforming werid handseals " **Demonic Katon: Cursed Hellfire no justu! **" said Naruto. Clapping his hands together blood red flames erupted from the ground and hidan almost was cooked by the unholy looking fire.

Naruto charged slashing and hidan blocked but naruto smirked seeing this and twisted himself behind him and rammed his knee into his spine. Hidan gritted his teeth and flew and skidded across the sand and he the got up and threw a smoke bomb down. Naruto the roared out in pain coughing up blood standing in a jashin symbol like circle he was cover in black and white skeletal markings. " Hey fucking hethin DIE! " said Hidan. **" YOU BITCH! I GONNA KILL YOU! " **said Naruto. He erupted with demonic energy and knocked hidan back and clicked something on his sythe and shot it at hidan and stabbed him in the chest "** YOU MIGHT BE IMMORTAL! BUT YOU WILL BE FUCKING RIPPED APART! "** said Naruto.

He then yanked him back and power up a fist full of the black chakra he thrusted it forward breaking bone and cartlige. Hidan was thrown back and naruto put his gloves on his waist revealing his sharp claws witch grew out more and dashed quickly shoving his hand threw his chest. " **Now worm will you join me or suffer at fate WORST THAN DEATH! **" said Naruto. Hidan glupped this guy was insanely powerful and scarier the jashin himself. " Yes-s y-yes P-please just s-s-stop f-fucker " said Hidan almost pleadingly. Naruto then busted out in a fit of insane and manical laughter.

His skin returned to normal his eyes remained and the same evil look as did his hair and naruto snapped his finger then. As he did his warriors appeared and he pointed to hidan " take him to cheif shaman Dogi patch him and have him report to me afterwards " said Naruto. Then bowed respectivly and picked up the jashinite and his sythe and disappeared in a swirl of black flames and naruto disappeared in a shower of crimson sparks.

- Dark Castle -

Naruto appeared and saw Aoska talking to a shadowknight who bowed and walked off a dark halberd in hand. Aoska turned and saw naruto and smiled at him weridly almost pervertily " Master the bandits have brought atleast twenty slaves for us! they have begone working for us and have been put in the slave quaters to stay " said Aoska. Naruto nodded " Hey why have i changed like this from using shadow chakra? " said Naruto. Aoska cupped her chin " Well master because of you seen to have a dark alignment you will change more your castle will change and realm will and your dragon will also you will become a Dragon-Kin a halfling if you will " said Aoska. Naruto raised a eyebrow " I'll become a dragon then then? " asked Naruto.

Aoska looked at him and smiled " Unknown to me really evertone's different only two king have become dragon each died from at 3000 tear old killed by a more powerful being a seveant race Nobodies or shapeshifters and by Tiger-kin or halfling tigers " siad Aoska. Naruto looked at her " Where can i find these races? " asked Naruto. " well you can find nobodies in a place called The Forest of Souls nearby now the tiger-kin i don't know i will send out some assassin's to find out " said Aoska. Naruto smiled then " OK get me hidan when he's done and three assassin's and fiv shadowknight's ready for combat i going to get some upgrades on my outfit and armor, and weapons " order/said Naruto.

Naruto walked into the blacksmithing area and saw shinri giving a heavily bulky bandit with steel armor and a cloak and blond hair a large broad sword. " Bandit who are you? " asked Naruto. " Ah Sire i'm the new bandit leader call me Miato " said the bandit. " Nice to meet my servants " said Naruto. He turned to shinri " Can you give me a new set of armor stronger and alittle creeiper skeletel looking " said Naruto. " And a new set of weapons for me made of the strongest armor we got " said Naruto. " One set of Deagonskin armor comming up and weapons " said Shinri. He began to get to work and naruto stayed to watch and learn teach his kids and he needed to learn himself.

After about a couple hour he decied to make armor for hidan also and put on his new armor over his clothes and smiled at himself. He had gray rib like armor over his ribcage a steel collar on his neck with a spine like piece of armor with spikes going down his spine. His mask had a black scale like plate now clicking together at the back of his skull. His headband now had black larger horns with a small one in the center and now came down to his nose. Shoulders black leather with three spikes going down the top forearm guards covering them and hand. Fingerless gloves with spiked knuckle with three kunai like blades on the side of his arm. A tight black leather vest under the rib armor and a gold shimenawa around his waist chainmail and clips on his hip and black steel with scales on it covering his genitals. Greaves covering his sandals with metal plates over his ankle and foot going up to his knee foring to curved spikes.

He now had a light obsidan broad sword with a blood red blade on it with a bone like sheath withwith a dragons open mouth at the end. He straped it on his back and he was handed two cresent moon shaped swords with star guards. " Master there is two hidden blades in the gaunltets " said Shinri. Naruto nodded and grabbed hidans armor and his old sythe and saw hidan standing there and gave the two things to him. " Here my old sythe and some armor for put it on " said Naruto. Hidan nodded and walked off and came back a couple of minutes later with the assassin's and shadowguards. He wore leather curiass with a black chocker his cloak had a ripped off sleeve on the right side revealing a fishnet shirt. Leather armguards and shoulder armor putting on hid hood cliping it with a skull clip. Guards on his hip and genitals and leather greaves and boots. The sythe on his back his old one was hung next to the bandit skull and bowed his head to naruto.

Naruto smiled and turned and ran jumping into the pool his severants following quickly after him hidan blackflip in...

* * *

Yo there's chapter 2

next chapter: _Forest of Souls_


End file.
